


M O N

by Verse2



Category: EXO (Band), Jay Park (Musician), Lil Peep (Musician) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Drugs, Everyone Is Gay, LGBTQ Themes, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse2/pseuds/Verse2
Summary: | Hwandae is always ordered around and terrorised by his brother Jungyoon and his friends, one day he is sent on a drug mission to the outskirts of the town to buy his brothers drugs but the whole mission goes down hill when he meets Simon Åhr, or Mon...| STARTED 25th DECEMBER 2017| WARNINGS IN INTRO!!!|This story will not have a sequel so everything that is needed will be in this one story because i don't like sequels.| [This story is also on Wattpad @Sehunthelemonboi]





	1. Characters| Warnings

**Author's Note:**

> | THIS STORY IS ALSO ON WATTPAD UNDER THE USERNAME @Sehunthelemonboi THIS IS NOT A FIRST CHAPTER NUT A CHARACTER AND INTRODUCTION.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a first chapter and is a character intro and warnings.

Mon ⚣|

Dong Jungyoon| 19  
Jay Park  
Dong HwanDae| 16  
Some cute Uzzlang[ Image on Wattpad]  
Simon Åhr| 19  
Lil Peep [Benz Truck MV]  
Elliot Cabrillo| 19  
[Image on Wattpad]  
Xiu Chinchun| 17  
Lu Han

| This is entirely Fiction and any people used as characters should not be taken to heart because I know they aren't like that they just fit the image I had.

| [WARNING THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN ABUSE MENTIONS OF RAPE VULGAR LANGUAGE AND DRUG USE !!!

All character images are on the Wattpad upload.


	2. Chapter 2

 

"i am a museum full of art  
but you had your eyes shut " - rupi kaur [ milk and honey]

Hwandae

믿기지가 않아 이 모든 게 다 꿈인 것 같아 사라지려 하지마 ...   
"Okay I am up"

Thats how my day normally starts I wake up around 7:24 in the morning from the sound of the same song and around 7:32 I will be called downstairs by Jungyoon to make his breakfast so that gives me approximately, now anyway, 6 to 7 minutes to do everything I need to do before I run down the stairs to assist my older brother.

Jungyoon Wasn't always this way it just came that as the years progressed our relationship became more master and slave rather then brother and older brother, I didn't do anything he just treats me more as a object then a sibling...

But I love him so I'll do what he asks of me even if it is wrong it's not like there is anyone to tell him otherwise- or me.  
Time Skip  
Bang!Bang!Bang!

"Yes Jungyoon hyung ?"

" I want you ready downstairs in 3 minutes sharp no later, otherwise you know what will happen, do I have myself clear ?"

I just nodded.

"I said do I make myself clear Faggot!"

Bad move. Stupid Hwandae.

"perfectly, and will Hunter be joining us this morning?"

"You would love that wouldn't you pixie boy, no he won't, just me and you spending some quality time. Now hurry the fuck up as much as I would love to not look at you whilst eating we're going to be late...hope you can dress yourself in one minute pretty boy"

Okay.


End file.
